Jealousy
by HibariKyoya913
Summary: "The alcohol was making his internal voice louder and more ludicrous, going so far as to suggest he was jealous." Yaoi - no lemons. Don't like? Don't read. XS pairing.


**Prompt: promise, jealousy, confessions, addiction**

**Pairing: Xanxus x Squalo XS/10S**

**Words: 400/500 required**

**A/N: So, my friend, who is sadly completely oblivious to all things KHR, saw my laptop wallpaper and decided to challenge me to write a fic for the pairing she chose. Lucky for me, she picked out Xanxus and Squalo and then the prompts she chose were perfect for them (in my opinion). I find it hard to believe that she is unaware of the anime with the amazingness of her choices.**

**Anyway, I hope someone out there enjoys this, and pleaseeeeee review? I've never had a story reviewed before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline. If you recognise it, I do not own it.**

Squalo promised. He promised he would stay loyal, he said he wouldn't leave him. He did though. Not that he knew he had betrayed his beloved Boss. He was blissfully unaware, thinking Xanxus' foul mood was a result of the Vongola staying with the Varia in Italy for a few weeks. Said leader sat in his high-backed leather chair positioned to face the large window in his office, seething over his 4th glass of whiskey at the sight he had been unable to tear his angry red eyes away from for quite some time.

Squalo had spent the afternoon training with his former pupil, Yamamoto, admiring the skills he had helped dark haired Guardian master. He had been approached by the younger man in the hallway that morning, and had easily accepted the Rain's offer to fight, excited to catch up with the man he had reluctantly admitted was not 'trash' anymore. Only because of his help, of course, the brat would still be scum had he not agreed to tutor him. They had met up in the forest behind the Varia residence after a tense lunch in the unusually full dining room, only Lussuria even attempting to start conversation with the attempt failing when the glares exchanged between Guardians and Varia members had momentarily united and turned on him. Despite the hostility between the two groups, many had proceeded to meet up for a _friendly_ fight/training session/frustration venting exercise that afternoon, like Squalo and Yamamoto had. None of these pairings had irked the Boss like theirs had.

Xanxus reasoned that they were the most friendly with each other, so it was understandable that he would be irritated by it, being that he still held a grudge towards the Vongola Boss and his Guardians. He didn't, however, understand why he had such a violent reaction to their training session. Upon his discovery of their fight when he looked out of his office window, he had smashed a whole tray of his most precious whiskey glasses, the ones he reserved for drinking alone so he wasn't tempted to throw them at his annoying second in command's head. He had then called in some useless low-ranking subordinate from outside his door and proceeded to throw things at him until the haze of red that had clouded his vision had reduced to a more manageable level. The kid had shakily stood up, asked his Boss if he needed anything else, and scurried out when the answer was a growled 'no'. Xanxus might consider giving him a promotion for that, but his mind was quickly brought back to the issue at hand when he had seen the two continuing their sparring, laughing all the while. He figured his anger was due to the fact that the Rain brat was _all _over _his_ shark. It was just his possessiveness over his second in command. That's all it was. As he downed glasses of bourbon, he was finding it increasingly difficult to argue his reasoning to himself. The alcohol was making his internal voice louder and more ludicrous, going so far as to suggest he was _jealous_.

After watching like a _dedicated_ and _observant_ Boss for over 2 hours from his widow, he was drunk enough to frequently miss moments of the fight, including the one where it _apparently_ got too hot to wear a shirt. He _knew _that this must have been the brat's stupid idea to get into the shark's pants, he just knew it. And, seeing that the silver haired Varia member was allowing himself to be seduced by that child, he stood and stalked to the forests emitting a murderous aura that had underlings fleeing from him without being told to or even acknowledged. He wasn't jealous, he was just...he doesn't need to answer to anyone about his reasoning, including himself.

He stormed into the clearing that the idiots were fighting in and shot at Yamamoto's head immediately. The tall man barely managed to dodge the bullet and the grin he sported dropped from his face. Xanxus noted that Squalo's own grin dropped too, and it only fuelled his anger.

"Stupid Rain brat, leave. Now," Xanxus punctuated his growled order with a point in the general direction of the main house and, to his surprise, the dim-witted Guardian actually left.

"Boss," Squalo started slowly, as though he was questioning Xanxus' sanity more than usual," what the fuck was that for?" His voice increased in volume at the end of the sentence as his own anger grew at the interruption.

"What was what for?" Xanxus seemed to see no issue with what he had just done, the fact that he almost murdered one of Tsuna's closest Guardians, and was visibly calming now that his most loyal Varia member was out of Yamamoto's clutches.

"That! Just now, you almost killed my former pupil - for absolutely no reason - and now you're just standing there with that annoying smirk on your face as if nothing is wr-"

His exasperated rant was cut short as Xanxus strode forward and covered the swordsman's mouth with his own. It ended quickly but left the silver haired man more confused than he'd ever been, and the black haired Boss of the Varia obviously pleased with himself.

He concluded that he _was_ jealous before, but now that he had claimed the swordsman as his own, he would never have to feel that weak emotion again.

And, when the wrathful man walked away, decidedly proud of himself for his unorthodox confession, Squalo followed, his pride forgotten. After just one taste, he was addicted.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
